Mia
by Sora-AnaPansy
Summary: CHAPTERS 4 & 5 UP!Malfoy....esto es..es hermoso, es lo mas bello que han visto mis ojos. Draco volteo a verla, sonrio y le dio un beso ligero sobre la mejilla.Los mios tambien contesto el mirando a la chica fijamente.
1. Chapter 1

Mia.

Discleimer: Los...ah, para que pongo esto si ya sabemos que los personajes no son mios (SON DE ROWLING), tan solo la trama y si hay algun parecido con otra...SABEMOS que la "MIA" es mejor! (espero que no se paresca a ninguna otra!)

Hola!...que emocion, ya voy con el 6 fic, y pensar que iba a dejar esta profecion (escribir fictions)...es que...solo pasa, las ideas llegan a mi mente y mis dedos tratan de escribirla; pues bueno, espero que esta historia les guste...y por favor!...dejadme review!.

Advertencia: Las cosas en este fic seran muy (MUY) diferentes...Posiblemente (y es muy probable) que haya Lemmon...OLVIDEMONOS DE LO QUE HIZO ROWLING EN EL 6TO LIBRO!

Clasificacion:Drama/RomanceNc-17.  
Universo alternativo.

Autora: LauraRupert.

1.- La Rebelde Weasley.

--17 de Septiembre - 10:00p.m.--

-Vamos, ella es otra...no es la misma niña estupida, enserio! a cambiado.

-Estas seguro?

-Claro,...ya me la cogi y fue...genia!l, es una diosa en la cama.

-De acuerdo, dile que la llevare a dar un "paseo", a las 11:00 pm.

-Seguro, te veo despues!.

El rubio salio de la habiatacion, acomodandose el cabello hacia atras y sonriendoles sensualmente a las chicas que pasaban por el pasillo en ese momento.

-Adios Michael!- saludo una chica rubia.

-Adios linda- le quiño este un ojo.

Despues de varios minutos, salio otro chico...de tez blanca y cabello oscuro.

-Terry, amor que bueno que te veo!-saludo Parvati colgandosele del cuello.

-Hola!- saludo este dandole un leve beso sobre los labios.-Para que me querias?

-Tu sabes para que te quiero- Parvati alzo una ceja y sonrio picaramente.

-Oh, pues...entonces vamos a "dar una vuelta"

-Genial.- Parvati y Terry se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron su recorrido.

--10:27 p.m.--

Ginny cubrio su cuerpo con la sabana blanca de la cama, cerro los ojos y dio un gran suspiro...a su lado, estaba sentado un joven, el cual, abrochaba su camisa y al levantarse cerraba la brageta del pantalon.

-Quien lo hubiera maginado de ti Weasley- Zabbini fajaba bien su camisa, para despues dar unos cuantos pasos y tomar su capa de una silla.

-Si?...pues las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen- Ginny se levanto de la cama dejando al desnudo su cuerpo y dirigiendose por unos cigarillos, para despues posar uno sobre sus labios.

-Dejame...encenderlo- Zabbini saco del bolsillo de su pantalon un encendedor y tomo el cigarrillo de la chica, encendiendolo por ella, aspirando un poco de ese humo y despues sacandolo..formando un circulo.- Aqui tienes, preciosa- dijo este dandole un beso sobre los labios y despues dandole el cigarro.

-Te veo luego?

-Por supuesto!- Zabbini le guiño un ojo desde la puerta, desapareciendo de ahi unos segundos despues.

Ginny dio una calada a su cigarro para despues botar el humo, se miro al espejo, recargando sus codos sobre el buro y sus manos sosteniendo su cara.

"-Que paso conmigo?- penso la chica, mientras una lagrima silenciosa recorria su mejilla.-Que sucedio?".

-De donde vienes?- pregunto Draco al ver entrar a Zabbini por la puerta.

-De tener el mejor sexo- Zabbini callo pesadamente sobre un sillon, desanudadndo su corbata y mirando hacia la nada satisfactoriamente.

Malfoy solto una risita cinica.

-Y quien te dio el placer?- pregunto Malfoy con una ceja alzada y la sonrisa procaz en su boca.

-Weasley, Ginny Weasley- respondio el chico volteandolo a ver de una manera extraña.

Malfoy rio estruendosamente soberbio.

-Que bajo has caido- dijo Draco acomodando su cabello hacia atras.

-Tan bajo que casi alcanzo a tocar las llamas del infierno- Zabbini vago a los recuerdos de hace unos momentos.-Fue realmente magnifico, nada comparado con las estupidas que nos hemos acostado...deverias...deverias, verla desnuda, su cabello largo callendo sobre sus pechos, tocar su piel suave y cuando sus ojos se encuantran con los tuyos es casi como si en ese momento te hechizara por completo y te llevara casi tan lejos como a un trasladador...en relidad...no puedo describirtelo bien...tienes que...tienes que...

-Acostarme con ella?- termino Draco por Blaise.

-Exacto!

-NO!...es como pedirme que le bese las botas a Potter, que asco, NO!.- Malfoy se levanto del sillon y se dirigio hacia...quien sabe donde!

--10:45 p.m.--

-Y Parvati?...no se enojara ella?- pregunto Ginny.

-No, ya...ya le di lo que queria- Terry sonrio galan.

-Y a mi,-Ginny se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos, jugando con su corbata, tocando "inconcientemente su pecho"- Me daras lo que yo quiero?.

-Claro- respondio el chico acercandose a su cuello, besandolo con lentitud.

-Mmm, por que no mejor vamos a un lugar mas...- Ginny lo separo y alzo las cejas de una manera seductora- mas...privado- termino diciendo en un susurro, cercas de la oreja de Terry.

El chico se estremecio al sentir el calido aliento de Ginny rosar su piel.

-Por supuesto- Terry le sonrio y extendio su brazo para que esta lo tomara.

--11:00p.m.--

Malfoy estaba fumando un cigarrillo, sentado sobre el marco de la ventana...dejando que el aire se llevara el humo y jugara con su cabello; dio una calada profunda "-Zabbini se volvio verdaderamente loco- penso este, soltando una gran bocanada de humo"

-Acostarme con la Weasley!..ja!- rio sinico para si mismo, dandole la ultima calada a su cigarro y tirando el sobrante por la ventana.

-Estas seguro que aqui?- se escucho una voz.

Malfoy saco su varita del bolsillo de su pantalon y se puso sutilmente en pocision de ataque. 

-Si, aqui!- el chico recargo a Ginny sobre la pared y abrio brutalmente la camisa de esta...tocando sus senos con verdadera lujuria.

-Que te pasa!- grito, pues no le gustaba la forma que estaba utilizando Terry con ella.

-Vamos, eres una perdida! y yo me muero por tener sexo!...

Una marca roja quedo en la mejilla de Terry.

-Que te sucede!- pregunto el moreno con enfado.

-Asi no deben pasar las cosas!- Lo que Terry le habia dicho, la habia herido...escucho un poco la realidad, se...se sintio sucia y usada por todos y cada uno con los que se habia acostado...ella nunca habia tenido su primera noche, ella nunca habia hecho el amor.- Me largo!.

-Te sientes muy ofendida eh?- escupio Terry, pues el habia venido a algo y lo queria.- eres una puta!...y ahora te quieres hacer la victima, no eres la madre Teresa!

-Cierra la boca!- demando Ginny amenazadora, sacando su varita y poniendola sobre el cuello de Terry, arrinconandolo contra la pared.- Cierra la maldita boca...gusano!.- Ginny la quito ruda y le dejo un rasguño profundo en el cuello.- NUNCA VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MI!

-Me las vas a pagar...Weasley, lo haras!- Terry se fue de ahi muy, muy cabreado y en cuanto lo hizo...

Ginny se derrumbo...que demonios pasaba con ella, con su vida, con sus sentimientos?...a caso se habia convertido en una...perdida? como le habia dicho Terry...ó en la amante perfecta?.

Ginny, estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo...iba a comenzar a llorar pero...

-Asi que...no eres una puta y tampoco eres la madre Teresa...- Draco se puso de cuclillas y asio tiernamente la barbilla de Ginny (-Malfoy?- se oyo sorprendida y timida al mismo tiempo)- entonces... quien eres? 

-Dejame sola- Ginny quito la mano de Draco con fuerza y agacho de nuevo la mirada.

-De acuerdo!- Draco se levanto y se dirigio hacia las escaleras.-nos vemos!.

-Espera!- "-Gin, que sucede contigo?...por que lo detuviste?- penso la chica"

-Si?- pregunto Draco acomodando su cabello hacia atras y levantando una ceja arrogantemente.

-Tienes...tienes un cigarrillo?- pregunto desviando su mirada, pues sentia que la de Draco, traspasaba mas aya de ella.

-Fumas?- Draco no podia creerlo!...era, ella apenas era una niña y ya fumaba?...podia que el fumara...era...un año mayor que ella y era hombre...que era lo que en realidad habia pasado con esta chica?.

-Algun problema?.

-Las mujeres no se miran bien fumando, Weasley.

-No te pregunte eso,-Ginny se levanto y se dirigio hacia a Draco quedando cercas, muy cercas de el- te pregunte si tenias un cigarrillo?

-Claro- No se habia intimidado ni un poco al sentir la cercania de la chica.-Aqui tienes.

-Gracias- dijo ella encendiendolo, pues no dio tiempo a Malfoy que el lo encendiera.-Tengo que irme...-Ginny lo miro por ultima vez a los ojos- adios.- dijo esta dandole la espalda al rubio.

-Puedo acompañarte- solto Draco inconcientemente.

Ginny volteo a verlo, dio una calada a su cigarrillo y despues solto el humo.

-Si, claro- boto el cigarrillo lejos y camino lentamente.

Despues de recorrer un camino extraño y desconocido (para Draco), llegaron al frente de una puerta grande de caoba.  
-No se suponia que Griffindor estaba detras del retrato de la dama Gorda?.

-Nadie dijo que yo iria a Griffindor- Ginny revolvio un poco en su bolsa y saco una llave vieja y torcida; la coloco, giro y abrio.- Aqui es a donde vengo cuando quiero estar sola...-Ginny paso y Draco entro junto con ella- ó cuando...

-Quieres tener sexo.- concluyo el rubio por la pelirroja...como una afirmacion mas que una pregunta.

Ginny volteo a verlo de una manera dura, pero este ni pisca de miedo.

-No; cuando quiero meditar.- La chica se dirigio hacia un armario y saco de este, una camisa y unos boxer (p/mujer) negros.

-Y quien sabe de este sitio?- pregunto Malfoy viendo el lugar...era circular y tenia colores oscuros...como ginda y beige, tenia una gran chimenea y enfrente de esta estaba una pequeña salita, un mini bar, una enorme cama (en el centro) y un hermoso piano.

-Nadie...-respondio ella y Draco volteo a verla.

-Escepto tu- Ginny se quito la camisa y dejo al descubierto parte de su cuerpo y su...brasier.- y yo- dijo, poniendose la camisa que habia sacado del armario.

Malfoy se quedo sorprendido "-No le importo en lo mas minimo que la viera...semidesnuda!- penso el chico recordando lo que habia visto"

-Quieres voltearte?.

-Porque?

-Porque voy a quitarme la ropa.

-Pero si no te importo hace un momento que te haya visto los senos!

-Correcion, no viste mis senos, viste mi brasier, ahora date la vuelta!

Malfoy rodo los ojos y se volteo con enfado.

Ginny sonrio al ver a Draco darce la vuelta y sonrio mas amplio cuando este se cruzo de brazos. Con rapidez se quito la falda y la tanga, para ser remplazados por unos comodos boxers.

-Listo, ya puedes voltearte.

-Sabes!...creo que ya tengo que irme- de cierta manera Draco se habia enfadado. Se volteo con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos se encontro con Ginny...recostada en la cama y con una sonrisa...sensual?.

-Tan rapido?- pregunto ella levantandose de la cama.

-Si, solo...dije que te acompañaria; pues bien...ya lo hice- Malfoy se dirigio hacia la puerta, giro de la perilla y salio del cuarto.

-Malfoy espera!- Ginny alcanzo a detenerlo.

-Si?- Malfoy estaba afuera, Ginny adentro.

-Yo...- sus rostros estaban a cm de cercas, se miraban a los ojos...Ginny sentia una corazonada...tenia que..tenia que besarlo!

La pelirroja se acerco a el muy lentamente, Draco admiro sus ojos y deseo su boca.

-No, Weasley- dijo Draco colocando su mano sobre los labios de Ginny- aun no.

Ginny abrio muy grandes los ojos, nunca nadie la habia rechazado, bueno, al menos era de esperarse que el rubio de Slytherin la rechazara...mas que obvio!...pero le quedaba un poco de esperanza y él, se la habia dado.

La chica le beso la palma de la mano y luego sonrio quitandole la mano.

-Adios Malfoy!- dijo ella sonriente.

Ahora, Malfoy era el que seducia, pues habia levantado la mano de la chica y le beso el torzo viendola a los ojos.

-Hasta luego!- el rubio alzo una ceja y dio media vuelta.

"-Aun no?- penso la chica feliz- Aun no!"

"-Aun no?- penso el rubio confundido- Aun no, en que esta pensando!"

CONTINUARA.

ES UN FANFICTION, no se alarmen!...y por favor no se ofendan de que Ginny sea una...una jovencita con malos habitos...pero, no creen que ya tocaba que la "bondadosa" chica pelirroja fuera una...bueno, ust saben, POR FAVOR!...no se lo tomen a mal!...ademas este fic es "UA"...de esos en lo que todo puede pasar...PARA QUE EXISTE EL FAN FICTION?...PARA HACER NUESTRAS PERVERSIONES...EJEM, PERDON, NUESTROS SUEÑOS REALIDAD!

Y bien, que les parecio este nuevo fic, esta raro verdad...asi soy yo!...la nueva tematica de este fic esta un poco mas fuerte que las demas y si el tema las hizo sentir ofendidas...perdonenme mi intension no fue esa...por favor! diganme que les parecio, REVIEWS...para asi saber si lo continuo ó no...de ustedes depende saber que pasa con Ginny y...Draco la besara?...ó mas que eso?

REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

UN BESO ATTE. LAURARUPERT. 


	2. Romance

Mia.

Discleimer: Los...ah, para que pongo esto si ya sabemos que los personajes no son mios (SON DE ROWLING), tan solo la trama y si hay algun parecido con otra...SABEMOS que la "MIA" es mejor! (solo espero que no se paresca a otra!).

Advertencia: Las cosas en este fic seran muy (MUY) diferentes...Posiblemente (y es muy probable) que haya Lemmon.

Clasificacion: Drama/Romance Nc-17.  
Universo alternativo.

Autora: LauraRupert.

2.- Romance.

-Ginny!...que contenta te ves hoy!- Lavander tenia una sonrisa envidiable y estaba mas radiante que nunca.

-Tu crees?- Ginny se sento con una sonrisa sobre sus labios, se disponia a desayunar.

-Y por cierto, donde dormiste?...quien fue tu nueva aventura?-pregunto Parvati que estaba a un lado de Lavander.

-No hubo aventura- la pelirroja se oyo disgustada- fue un imbecil!.

-Quien fue para darle una paliza!- pregunto Ron esceptico, tomado de la mano con Hermione...Ron se habia dejado crecer el cabello y le daba un toque de chico rudo...bueno, se habia vuelto...rudo.

-Largo de aqui Ron!...mejor ve y cogete a Granger!- escupio la chica enfadada.

-No te preocupes Gin...de eso venimos- Hermione se habia vuelto un poco acida pero aun seguia siendo la misma chica inteligente y sabelotodo de Hogwarts.

-Que asco!- comento Harry quien venia con una nueva compañia...una chica de cabello dorado, rizado y largo...un chica insignificante de Hufflepuff...pero que cuerpo tenia...es por eso que Harry andaba con ella...se la cogia y al dia siguiente todo habia terminado!.- Que hay de desayunar?.

Ginny rodo los ojos y se enfoco en su desayuno...habia pasado una noche perfecta y sin nesecidad de sexo...Malfoy habia estado con ella...pero no de la forma que ella queria; fue mas agradable asi, fue como si en realidad a el le interesara ella y de cierta manera...la respetara.

Picotio un poco la comida y sonrio al acordarse lo que le diria su madre si la viera: "-Anda come! y deja de jugar con la comida!"

Corto un pedazo de carne y se lo llevo a la boca...disfrutando como nunca...lo trago y abria jurado que casi lo habia sentido caer hasta su estomago como cuando disfrutaba de las ranas de chocolate que le regalaban los gemelos...habia algo...algo que le decia que las cosas iban a hacer como antes ó posiblemente...mejor!.

Sin saber como, unos ojos grises capturaron su mirada.

Malfoy sonrio curviando la boca hacia un lado, tomo su copa y la alzo un poco al mismo tiempo que alzaba una ceja (a modo de "A tu salud Weasley"); Ginny tan solo ladeo un poco la cabeza ("Gracias"), le sonrio y de nuevo se enfoco en su comida.

Ginny suspiro profundo.

-Que suspiro Ginny!...parece que la chica esta enamorada!- Parvati se oia emocionada.

-Asi?...de quien?- Ron seguia con su tonito suspicaz- media escuela?.- dijo metiendo una enorme patata a su boca.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto Zabbini sentandose a un lado de Malfoy.

-Que fue que?

-Vamos Malfoy, vi como mirabas a la Weasley y como ella lo hacia- Zabbini se cruzo de brazos- a...acaso tu y ella...ya se acostaron?

-Claro que no y deja de estar molestando- dio un sorbo grande a su bebida.

-Para tu informacion "Billy"- Ginny remarco el nombre- no me gusta media escuela...es mas, no estoy enamorada de NADIE, asi que dejense de...tonterias.

-No me digas "Billy"..."Nevra"- respondio furioso Ron.

-De acuerdo...entonces, no me molestes!...sabes!...oyendolo bien, no se oye tan mal que me llames "Nevra" -Ginny se levanto de la mesa y salio del comedor hecha una furia.

"-Lo odio, lo odio, lo detesto...es un imbecil- penso la chica mientras llegaba a la gran puerta de caoba"

-Eres un idiota Ronald!- dijo asotando la puerta fuertemente y caminando varios pasos hacia la pequeña salita que habia ahi, comenzo a hurgar en sus bolsillos y encontro lo que buscaba; tomo un cigarrillo y lo encendio.- Ron, te detesto!- dio una calada profunda y al terminar de hacerlo le arrebataron el cigarrillo.

-Dicen que fumar te quita vida...14 min. para ser mas exactos.

Ginny volteo a verlo ceñuda.

-Mejor yo que tu Weasley- Draco fumo del cigarrillo de Ginny y despues boto el humo.- Deja de fumar!.

Ginny al principio lo miro con desagrado, se cruzo de brazos e internamente se calmo...le dio la espalda.

-Nevra?

Ginny volteo de inmediato al escuchar su voz.

-Si...-Ginny miro a Draco un segundo y despues agacho la mirada- bueno...mi hermano el mayor, era el unico que me decia asi...lo hacia para molestarme- la pelirroja levanto la mirada y se encontro con una sonrisa medio divertida, pues Draco escuchaba aquella explicacion que nisiquiera habia pedido- lo lograba!...pero aun, si no lo hacia...ja- rio un poco al acordarse de aquello- me molestaba que no lo hiciera.  
-Porque Nevra?- pregunto Draco sentandose en el sillon individual.

-Bueno...mi...verdadero nombre es..."Ginevra"...

-Ginevra?...siempre pense que te llamabas Virginia!-respondio Malfoy con las cejas alzadas.- asi que...tu hermano quitaba el "gi" y quedaba el "nevra".

Ginny asintio sonriente.

-Y que es lo que te trae por aca?- Ginny camino hacia el piano...cambiando el tema.

-Zabbini...-Malfoy se levanto y fue hacia el piano...hacia Ginny- estaba molestandome y detesto cuando hace eso. Sabes tocarlo?-pregunto señalando el instrumento.

-Se supone que si!- contesto la chica moviendo el taburete y sentandose en el.

-Puedo sentarme?

-Por supuesto!- Ginny se hizo a un lado y Draco se acomodo junto a ella.

Ginny coloco los dedos sobre las teclas y comenzo a tocar una melodia lenta y suave (moonlight)...la pieza (bueno, no toda!...solo un pedacito) trasncurrio muy, muy lenta y con un poco de equivocaciones (en los errores tan solo sonreian).

-Me permites!-preguto el con una sonrisa engreida en los labios.

-Adelante.-Draco coloco sus manos sobre el piano y se miraban tan bien, tan varoniles...

Para Elisa...esa pieza siempre le habia encantado a Ginny...solo que no podia tocarla tan bien como lo estaba haciendo Draco...era una belleza lo que escuchaban sus oidos.

Al final de esta cancion...Draco termino muy lento y al hacerlo volteo con Ginny sonriendole y alzando una ceja de forma presumidamente buena.

-Presumido!- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Draco rio con el gesto y el "halago"...agacho su mirada aun divertido y al encontrarse con la mirada y sonrisa de Ginny...la suya se fue apagando un poco, conservando aun, la chispa de alegria...fue lo mismo con la de la pelirroja, la unica diferencia era que Ginny estaba desviando su mirada y comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

Sus miradas se quedaron congeladas por un momento.

PUM PUM PUM PUM

El corazon de Draco podia escucharse, latia muy rapido y fuerte; trago duro y por fin se decidio. Levanto su mano y la coloco sobre la mejilla de Ginny, sus miradas seguian fijas, acarisio lentamente y del mismo modo se fue acercando a ella.

PUM PUM PUM PUM

Ahora era el corazon de Ginny el que se oia, iba hacerlo, iba hacerlo!...Malfoy iba a besarla y lo ansiaba mas que nada...aun tenia sus ojos sobre los de Draco y en un microsegundo volteo a ver sus labios, la forma en la que Draco la estaba acarisiando...era mas que suficiente para ir a la cama y acostarse con el.

Sus respiraciones chocando y asi de la nada se estaban besando, era un beso muy lento y yo lo describiria muy...muy delicioso.

Draco beso con calma el labio superior y con delicadeza paso a besar su labio inferior...era exquisito lo que estaba pasando y penso Ginny...esto era mejor que el sexo.

Casi de forma tronadita (sonido de beso ruidoso) se separaron; Ginny agachaba la mirada o volteaba hacia otro lado, mientras que Draco se le quedaba viendo.

Ginny por fin se decidio a verlo.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto mordinedose el labio inferior

-Un beso- dijo Malfoy acercandoce a ella y dandole un pequeño y rapido beso sobre los labios.- Tengo que irme.

-Tan pronto!.

-Acabo de perder una clase,- Malfoy se dirigio hacia la puerta- ademas, tenemos toda la noche para estar juntos.

-Toda la noche?

-Asi es, adios- Malfoy abrio la puerta se disponia a irse, pero Ginny lo detubo.

-Entonces...hasta la noche?- pregunto ella viendolo con una sonrisa.

-Si- contesto el curveando un poco la boca

Asi de la nada Ginny se acerco y se despidio de el dandole un delicado beso sobre los labios.

-Adios.

CONTINUARA 


	3. Lo que cambio a Ginny Weasley

Mia.

Discleimer: Los...ah, para que pongo esto si ya sabemos que los personajes no son mios (SON DE ROWLING), tan solo la trama y si hay algun parecido con otra...SABEMOS que la "MIA" es mejor! (solo espero que no se paresca a otra!).

Advertencia: Las cosas en este fic seran muy (MUY) diferentes...Posiblemente (y es muy probable) que haya Lemmon.

Clasificacion: Drama/RomanceNc-17.  
Universo alternativo.

Autora: LauraRupert.

3.- Lo que cambio a Ginny Weasley.

Imagenes borrosas aparecian delante de sus ojos, viejos recuerdos la acosaban.

-Esta sera la mejor fiesta de fin de año!- Parvati salia de las cocinas de Hogwarts, venia caragada de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, vino y coñac.

-Pueden ir mas a prisa!-renego Ginny

-Ya voy, crees que es facil cargar con esto?- renego Parvati.

-Y tu crees que es facil cargar con la comida para mas de 100 personas?.- Lavander batallaba con las cosas que llebaba consigo.

-Chicas, chicas...es que acaso no les sirven de nada las clases que llevan aqui?- Ginny venia detras de ellas.

-Donde dejaste lo que traias?

-En mi bolsillo!- Ginny saco su varita y susurro unas cuantas palabras y las cosas que cargaban se hicieron casi tan pequeñas como cacahuates.-listo, ya podemos irnos?

-Vaya, no me acordaba de ese hechizo!- Lavander sono muy sorprendida.

-Tu no te acuerdas ni de con quien dormiste anoche!- escupio Parvati tomando delantera.

-Tu tampoco!- se defendio

-Ya callense!...no se por que decici juntarme con ustedes!.

-Nosotras si!...- respondio Lavander feliz- para poder acostarte con Harry Potter...-se quedo pensativa- aunque, aun no consigo tirarmelo...si lo logras, seras la primera!.

-O la ultima!- Parvati volteo hacia Ginny y le lanzo una miradilla de "mira hacia haya".

Ahi, delante de ellas, estaba Harry con un nuevo "prospecto", una bella chica de Slytherin.

Todos habian cambiado tanto, ni ellos mismos se reconocian...Harry se habia convertido en el chico mas apuesto (aparte de Draco, claro esta!) de todo Hogwarts y podia tirarse a la chica que quisiera, donde quisiera y cuando quiera; Ron, por su parte se habia cansado de ser el "amiguito" de Harry Potter (mas no habian roto la amistad que tenian), fue entonces que se creo su propia fama...como, sencillo: "simplemente" se harto de ser la burla de los Slytherin y para remediar todos esos años de desprecios y verguenzas...se chingo a Blaise Zabbini, Gregory Goyle, Vincet Crabbe y le toco un poco a Draco Malfoy y para finalizar...se tiro a Pansy Parkinson...cosa que hizo que Hermione se volviera fria y distante con todos. Despues de ese insidente, Ron consigio calmar la furia de Hermione (despues se enteraran como fue...jeje). Y ahora solo quedaba la pobre e infantil Ginny Weasley...estaba harta de que la consideraran una niña, puesto que ya no lo era, era toda una señorita con cuerpo de diosa...como se lo habia hecho saber Michael Corner...su primer novio; nesecitaba que los demas supieran que ya no era una niña y para dejar de ser una niña solo habia una obcion...Parvati y Lavander; esas dos eran las...rameras estrella de Hogwarts, todo mundo las conocia...o bueno, mejor todo lo que tubiera pantalones las conocia...fue asi que hizo amistad con ellas...pero su objetivo era Harry Potter, queria que el fuera el primero; habia tenido citas con chicos antes...pero nunca llegaban al coito...simplemente tenian un faje y listo...en realidad ella deseaba que Harry fuera el primero...y lo seria.

Las imagenes cambian rapidamente, las imagenes le recuerdan su primera noche.

-Estoy exsausto!- Harry cayo boca arriba, tomando aire apresuradamente, eso habia sido glorioso.

-Te gustó?- pregunto Ginny levantandose de la cama y tomando del pantalon de Harry (que estaba tirado en el suelo, enfrente de la cama) un cigarrillo.

-Fumas?- Harry quedo sorprendido al ver a Ginny, siempre se la habia imaginado dulce y tierna y que no seria capaz de hacer cosas inadecuadas...esta noche, su pensamiento cambio.

-No,- respondio ella encendiendolo y fumando como si ya fuera costumbre- pero para todo hay una primera vez,- Ginny rio y camino seductora hasta Harry- o no?- dijo muy cercas del rostro del azabache, beso sus labios, para despues tomar su capa del suelo e irse.

Siendo sincera con ella misma, no se sintio realizada...se sintio triste y vacia; no habia sido lo que ella esperaba, es cierto, haber tenido sexo con Harry Potter fue delicioso...pero no reconfortante...ella penso que esa noche seria perfecta y no lo fue; pero que podia ella hacer?...ya no le devolverian su virginidad, ya no podria borrar esas imagenes de su cabeza...ya no volveria a hacer la misma de antes.

Fue asi como nacio la nueva Ginny, ahora era una...ramera, no, ella preferia no llamarlo asi...

Las imagenes le revelan un nuevo mundo, las imagenes le revelan la salida al viejo...las imagenes las creara ella, las imagenes...ella las convertira en relidad.

CONTINUARA. 


	4. Recuerdos y la tarde antes de la noche

**Mia.**

Discleimer: Los...ah, para que pongo esto si ya sabemos que los personajes no son mios (SON DE ROWLING), tan solo la trama y si hay algun parecido con otra...SABEMOS que la "MIA" es mejor! (solo espero que no se paresca a otra!).

Advertencia: Las cosas en este fic seran muy (MUY) diferentes...Posiblemente (y es muy probable) que haya Lemmon.

Clasificacion: Drama/RomanceNc-17.  
Universo alternativo.

**Autora: LauraRupert. **

Chicas, hola...y lo siento, en realidad siento la tardanza...pero estoy aqui y con dos chapters espero los disfruten y les guste que ya estamos a la casi mitad de la historia...un beso y please dejad review.

Sorry por el retraso pero con sorpresa llega este cap!  
gracias a las chicas que leen este ff. un beso y gracias por su comprencion!.

a LEER!.

**4.- Recuerdos y la tarde antes de la noche.**

Habia pasado bastante tiempo desde aquella vez que Draco y Ginny se besaron...tambien habian pasado bastantes cosas.

La pelirroja estaba sobre su cama recordando acontesimientos de "meses pasados...antes del beso.

--FlashBack--

Zabbini estaba disfrutando de la compañia y mas de la placentera accion que hacian.

-Oh!...Oh Weasley!.

-Vamos Blaise!...mmm- a Zabbini le excitaba que la chica lo llamara por su nombre...pues no estaba muy acostumbrado a ser llamado asi.- mas! Blaise!.

-Tiempo mas tarde-

Zabbini estaba sentado sobre la cama, recargando su espalda a la cabecera, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la sabana que habia estado bien puesta sobre la cama minutos antes...tenia una copa de vino en sus manos.

-Como la primera vez, Weasley!- grito el chico alzando la copa y despues bebiendo el liquido enbriagante.

Ginny salio del baño, una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, otra su cabello..habia tomado una ducha. Se acerco hacia Zabbini y se sento sobre la cama...ambos se miraron un buen rato, sin decir nada Ginny se acerco y lo beso, un beso lento y corto...Ginny le sonrio levemente.

-Como la primera vez?- Ginny lo miraba a los ojos.- Que fue lo que sentiste?.

-Una sensacion...magnifica- Zabbini se habia acercado a Ginny y comenzo a besarle el cuello- no podria describirtelo.

"-Como quisiera sentir eso- penso Ginny con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de las caricias del moreno- como quisiera sentirlo."

Ginny iba caminando hacia su casa.

-Negro y blanco hacen el gris- Ginny paso atravez del retrato de la dama gorda...era ya pasada la media noche, camino casi tan lento que se le hizo una eternidad llegar a la sala comun...donde se encontro con un "desagradable" escena.

Ron y Hermione...teniendo sexo.

-Me amas Ron?- pregunto Hermione al borde de un orgasmo.

-Con toda mi vida.- respondio el pelirrojo agitado.

Ginny sonrio levemente...se aman, y eso los hacia feliz y hacer el amor los llenaba por completo.

Eran Ron y Hermione...haciendo el amor...no teniendo sexo.

Ginny se dirigio al living y sento en una dura silla...recordando la primera vez de Ron.

--FlashBack sobre el FlashBack--

-Ya se enteraron?- Seamus llego agitado a la mesa de Griffindor y se sento aun lado de Hermione y enfrente de Ginny...Harry estaba del otro lado.

-De que?

-Ron se cogio a Pansy Parkinson!

-Que?- gritaron Hermione y Ginny...la pelirroja sorprendida...la castaña furiosa.

Harry solto una risa entre incredula y burla.

-Asi es, como lo oyen!

Hermione salio hecha una furia.

Ron estaba sentado en el sillon frente al fuego, pensaba en lo que habia hecho...ayer, como se le ocurrio acostarse con Parkinson?.

-Por que lo hiciste?- grito Hermione dandole una tremenda bofetada a Ron.

-Hermione!- Ron se levanto de inmediato y miro soprendido a su mejor amiga...a la cual amaba en silencio.

-Porque!- Hermione comenzaba a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas..se estaba muriendo del coraje- porque Ron?...porque con ella?

-Como te enteraste?.

-Eso no importa!- la chica le dio otra bofetada y ha bia comenzado a golpearlo- porque demonios le histe el amor?

-Basta Hermione!- Ron se exalto y comenzo agritar- no es como tu crees!

-A no, entonces?...maldito...-golpe- desgraciado- golpe- bastardo...te odio!

-Pues yo te amo!- solto Ron tomando a Hermnione por las muñecas, deteniendo los golpes.- Te amo Hermione.

-Ron- los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas.- Ron, Ron- y asi de la nada, Hermione escondio su rostro sobre el pecho del pelirrojo.

Ron la solto y la abrazo, consolandola del dolor que sentia en ese momento.

-Prof. Flitwick, puedo ir por mi libro?...olvide meterlo a la mochila.

-Rapido señorita Weasley, vaya pronto.

-Ron?

-Si?

-Prometeme que no vas a cogerte a nadie- Hermione estaba sobre el pelirrojo...estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales...en la sala comun y en horario de clase.

-Oh!...no lo hare, oh...

-Solo a mi- la castaña se acerco y lo beso- solo yo puedo hacer el amor contigo...- en ese instante Ron quedo sobre ella- nadie, solo yo...ah, ah, ah...Ron!

-Seras la unica Hermione...la unica!

--finflashbacks--

Ginny suspiro y se volteo boca arriba, mirando el techo...el mejor suceso habia pasado hace una semana.

--FlashBack--

Despues de aquel primer beso Draco no sabia que habia pasado con el...

"-Por que demonios lo hice?- penso el rubio, mientras se quitaba la capa y caia pesadamente sobre su cama-Por que la bese?...aunque...no fue tan malo- Draco puso sus manos sobre la nuca y miro el techo"

-En quien piensas?

Zabbini habia hecho su inevitable aparicion en el cuarto del rubio, mientras tanto, este solo le hecho una mirada y volvio a sus pensameintos.

-En Weasley- respondio Malfoy despues de varios minutos.

-Como que en Weasley?...-Zabbini tenia cara de sorpresa- que Weasley?...Gin...

-Si, Ginny Weasley- termino Malfoy por su amigo y despues de un breve silencio hablo muy serio- La bese.

-Que!...-en ese instante Blaise sintio un poco de...celos?- solo eso?...no llegaste a mas?- el tono que uso fue de mera preocupacion.

-No- por primera vez, Draco volteo a verlo a los ojos- no hicimos nada mas, solo fue un simple beso.

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados, el silencio fue tan profundo que casi podian oirse los pensameintos de cada uno...despues de varios minutos, Malfoy rompio el silencio.

-Voy a verla esta noche.

Zabbini se quedo callado, tan solo agacho la cabeza y suspiro tan fuerte que Draco pudo oirlo.

Ginny habia llegado muy emocionada a su casa...subio contenta las escaleras y tarario hasta llegar a su habitacion.

-Chicas!...donde estan?

-Que sucede Gin?- Lavander salio del armario...algo desaliñada.

-Dile Dean que salga...ya lo vi- Ginny se cruzo de brazos y alzo un ceja.

El moreno salio del armario acomodandose su pantalon.

-Siempre nos descubres Gin.

-Sera por que hacen mucho ruido...y Parvati?

-Esta en el cuarto de los chicos...Seamus se la esta cogiendo...para que nos querias?- Lavander abrocho su camisa y acomodo su falda.

-Ya no hay ningun chico aqui?

-Gin?...acaso me crees capaz de hacerlo con dos personas?

-Si...tambien dile a Neville que salga.

El chico al escuchar su nombre, salio mas rapido que aprisa.

-Ashh!..ok, ya no hay nadie...vas a decirme?

Ginny sonrio muy amplio y miro a Lavander directo a los ojos.

-Dime!

-Malfoy me beso!-grito la chica extasiada.

-No!

-Si!

-No!

-Siiiii...ademas, vamos a pasar toda la noche juntos!

-NO, NO NO Y MIL VECES NO!...ES MENTIRA VERDAD, GINNY WEASLEY?

-NO!

-Rayos...ninguna Griffindor a podido acostarse con el y tu vas hacer la primera?- Lavander se sento sobre su cama enfadada.- Bueno...a el no le gustan las Griffindor.

-Pues parece que si!

-Que si que?- Parvati aparecio por la puerta.

-Ginny va acogerse con Malfoy!

-No!- grito Parvati.

-Si!- respondio furiosa Lavander

-No!- repitio

-Siiiii- respondio Ginny mas que feliz.

-TE ODIAMOS GINNY WEASLEY!- gritaron ambas chicas.

-Gracias!

CONTINUARA


	5. Antes de Ti

Mia.

Discleimer: Los...ah, para que pongo esto si ya sabemos que los personajes no son mios (SON DE ROWLING), tan solo la trama y si hay algun parecido con otra...SABEMOS que la "MIA" es mejor! (solo espero que no se paresca a otra!).

Advertencia: Las cosas en este fic seran muy (MUY) diferentes...Posiblemente (y es muy probable) que haya Lemmon.

Clasificacion: Drama/RomanceNc-17.  
Universo alternativo.

**Autora: LauraRupert. **

**5.- Antes de Ti. **

Ginny estaba en el cuarto de los requerimentos... solo terminaba de hacer unas cosas y se iba (pues ahi era donde tenia sus sesiones amorosas)...ya casi iba a oscurecer e iba a comenzar a arreglarse pero...

TOC TOC TOC

-Zabbini!- Ginny estaba muy sorprendida, el nunca venia tan temprano a verla.

-Puedo pasar?

-Adelante!

-Gin?...podemos hacer el amor?.

-Que!- que demonios estaba pasando con Zabbini?...se oia triste.- Te sientes bien?

-Si, solo...solo nesecito tocarte- Zabbini se abrazo de Ginny, escondiendo su rostro sobre su pecho.

-Que te pasa?..por que estas asi?- Ginny asio su barbilla e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

-Vamos a hacer el amor!...por favor!- Zabbini se abalanzo sobre sus labios, besandola delicadamente, como siempre, sindo cuidadoso con ella.

-Ok, ok de acuerdo...-Ginny lo separo un poco y le sonrio devilmente- pero vamos a hacerlo de una manera adecuada?...si?

Zabbini asintio y despues se acerco a besarla, muy lento...coloco sus manos sobre la cintura de la pelirroja y despues bajo, acarisiansdo sus muslos.

Zabbini estaba actuando de manera muy extraña...pero no peligrosa, era...era como si se estubiera despidiendo, besaba a Ginny con lentitud y difrutaba del delicioso sabor del cuerpo de la pelirroja.

-Oh!...Blaise!- Ginny estaba exsausta...eso habia sido...grandioso.

Zabbini estaba sentado sobre el borde de la cama, le daba la espalda a la chica...recogio su pantalon del suelo y se lo puso.

-Ya te vas?...asi, tan rapido?

-No puedo seguir aqui mas tiempo- Zabbini se acomodaba su pantalon y colocaba su camisa...dejandola abierta cuando se volteo a ver a Ginny.- Esta es nuestra despedida, Weasley...esta es nuestra ultima vez.

-Porque!- Ginny se inco sobre la cama, tapando su cuerpo con la sabana...le dolio saber eso.

-Si...si sigo asi, no...no voy a dejar que nadie mas te toque.- el moreno trago saliva y volteo su mirada.- no quiero enamorarme de ti.

-Blaise!- Ginny se sintio triste...el era muy lindo con ella...le gustaba tener sexo con el, mas que con los otros.

-Tu seras la preferida- el chico volteo a verla y el sonrio de manera radiantemente, pero triste.

-Voy a extrañarte!- al decir esto, Ginny no pudo evitar llorar.

-Yo no lo creo asi- dijo por ultimo dirigiendose hacia la puerta.

-Espera Blaise!- Ginny se levanto de la cama y corrio desnuda hacia donde estaba el chico.- te quiero- dijo ella mirandolo a los ojos, para despues darce su ultimo beso.

-Adios, Weasley.

-Adios...Zabbini.- Ginny cerro la puerta con pesadumbre, recargandose sobre ella y callendo lentamente.

Despues de reponerse, se cambio y se dirigio hacia su cuarto privado, a su escondite.

"No puedo dejar que Malfoy venga esta noche...no voy hacer capaz de hacer nada- Ginny estaba triste por esta inesperada separacion, se recosto sobre su cama y se quedo dormida."

Ginny abrio pesadamente los ojos, su cuarto ya estaba oscuro...respiro profundo y dejo un suspiro alto.

-Hasta que depiertas!- se oyo la villana voz de Draco.

-Que haces aqui?

-Recuerdas que te veria hoy en la noche?- Malfoy estaba sentado sobre una hermosa silla, de piernas y brazos cruzados, una ceja retadoramente alzada.

-Lo siento...sera mejor que te vallas- Ginny seguia aun en su cama, la unica diferencia era que ahora estaba sentada sobre la orilla, viendo a Draco.

-Porque?

-No estoy de humor- Ginny se tumbo boca arriba sobre su cama.

Malfoy se levanto y se acerco hacia donde estaba la pelirroja, se coloco sobre ella.

-Malfoy!- ella estaba realmente sorprendida, sus ojos estaban fijos con los de Draco, ninguna expresion podia leerse en el rostro del rubio.

-Vendras conmigo...-dijo el despues de varios segundos viendola directo a los ojos.

-Ir?...a donde?...yo pense que...

-Acompañame y lo sabras- dijo él besando el cuello de la pelirroja, ella cerro los ojos al sentir aquellos labios de fuego sobre su piel...despues, Draco se levanto, dejando a Ginny libre de su calida captura.

Ginny aun estaba dolida y tenia cierto enojo.

-No nececitas seducirme, Malfoy!- volvio a sentarse y miro a Draco directo a los ojos.- Si quieres acostarte conmigo solo hazlo y punto.

-Te equivocas...-Malfoy tenia su cara muy seria, tan seria que daba miedo...pero a la vez...se miraba tan atractivo!- yo no quiero acostarme contigo.

Ginny fruncio el entrecejo...estaba confundida...si no queria acostarse con ella...entonces para que la queria?

-Vas a venir?...si ó no?...responde!

Ginny estaba cruzada de brazos...trato de calmar un poco su furia y despues de varios segundos respondio positivamente...se cambio y se arreglo...dejando aun Draco sorprendido.

-Te ves...esplendida.

-Gracias!- la pelirroja nunca antes se habia sentido intimidada por un chico...sentia sus mejillas enrojecer.

Y es cierto, Ginny se miraba realmente hermosa, traia un vestido negro de seda corto, zapatillas altas y su cabello estaba suelto pero perfectamente peinado.

-No puedo creerlo!...la chica ruda se a ruborizado con un cumplido!- se burlo Malfoy.

-Calla o no ire!.- Ginny tomo la delantera

-De acuerdo...ven aqui- Malfoy la alcanzo y extendio su mano para tomar la de Ginny, y cuando lo hubo hecho...la pélirroja se sintio mas apenada que nunca en su vida.

-A donde me llevas?.

-La paciencia es como un regalo, pues cuando te esperas a abrirlo...te encuentras con una bella sorpresa.

-Que poetico me saliste!- Ginny se atrevio a bromear con el rubio.

-Estoy en mis 5 minutos de filosofia!- el rubio le siguio el juego.

Despues de cruzar varios salones y suvir bastantes escaleras...

-Aqui!...todos me traen aqui!

-Pero esta noche es especial Weasley- Malfoy le sonrio sensualmente y alzo una ceja,- esta noche no sera como las demas...te lo aseguro.

-Asi! y que hay de diferencia?...tu?.

-Porque estas tan enojada?

-Lo que pasa es que...olvidalo, tu no tienes la culpa- Ginny se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo muy grosera con Draco cuando el estaba siendo muy amable con ella.- Lo siento...en realidad lo siento...me perdonas?

-Siempre y cuando me des un beso.

-Chantajista!- dijo Ginny espontaneamente, se acerco a Draco y le beso la mejilla...y al intentar separarse, el rubio la detubo.

-Nunca te dije en la mejilla- sus rostros estaban cercas de nuevo, y Draco la miraba con...afecto, trago saliva y coloco su mano sobre la barbilla de Ginny para despues tocar sus labios dulcemente, fue un simple beso de piquito...pero fue genial...lento, dulce y romantico.

Ginny se separo de el, y se dirigio a la gran ventana de la torre de astronomia...afuera hacia viento y este jugaba sensualmente con el cabello de la pelirroja, se miraba tan linda...parecia un hermoso retrato...la chica con la mirada baja, su cabello arremoliniandose y la luz de la luna exaltando sus bellos rasgos.

-Estas perdonada.- Malfoy rompio el silencio- podrias decirme que hora es?

La hora?...Malfoy en si estaba totalemete loco...la habia besado de manera romanticamente (infantil) y ahora le pedia la hora?...para que demonios queria la hora?

-Como las 12:58 de la madrugada...porque?

-Porque va a comenzar la funcion!- Malfoy se acerco a ella (aun seguia delante de la ventana)- Mira hacia el cielo y pide un deseo.

-12:59-

-Un deseo?

-Asi es...mira hacia el cielo- Draco estaba detras de ella, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon- pide un deseo.

-1:00-

Ginny miro hacia el cielo...paso una centelleante estrella fugaz, cerro sus ojos y como le dijo Draco...pidio un deseo, al abrirlos quedo impactada al ver aquello.

Draco rodeo lentamente la cintura de Ginny, se acerco a ella y le susurro en el oido.

-Si no alcanzaste a pedir tu deseo...esta noche tienes millones de estrellas para pedir hasta lo mas bello.(n/a: ah!...dejara de ser poeta la autora?)

Lluvia de estrellas...sus ojos se maravillaban con el hermoso acontecimiento...lluvia de estrellas...nunca antes habia visto una.

Draco aun la abrazaba y seguia viendola de cercas, acarisio con su nariz la mejilla de la chica y despues volteo a ver todas aquellas estrellas fugaces...con ella, tal vez pidiendo un deseo.

-Malfoy...esto es..es hermoso, es lo mas bello que han visto mis ojos.

Draco volteo a verla, sonrio y le dio un beso ligero sobre la mejilla.

-Los mios tambien- contesto el mirando a la chica fijamente.

CONTINUARA.

**Bueno espero les hayan gustado y nos leeremos en los siguientes chapters un beso y gracias!.**

**chicas: no crean que no les voy a responder reviews, es solo que mi tiempo en si, es muy corto y no puedo responder...pero GRACIAS, EN REALIDAD GRACIAS por sus reviews!.**


End file.
